Aushilfe gesucht!
by TanjaSumer
Summary: Blaine ist arbeitslos und sucht vergeblich nach einem Job. Als er dann schließlich im Café anfangen darf lernt er einen jungen Mann namens Kurt kennen. Die Beiden werden sowohl bei, als auch neben der Arbeit ein Herz und eine Seele, doch nicht alle sind mit der Beziehung einverstanden. Klaine, Klainiger, am Klainigsten


Aushilfe gesucht!

Der kalte Oktoberwind fegte durch die Straßen. Bei diesem Wetter hielten sich die Leute lieber drinnen auf, wesgegen die Straßen wie leergefegt waren. Einzig und allein eine Person durchquerte die Innenstadt.

Mit den Händen in den Taschen und gesenktem Blick lief Blaine über den Weg. Nicht darüber nachdenkend, das seine Familie nun wahrscheinlich in einem schönen warmen Wohnzimmer sitzen würde, versuchte er sich warm zu halten. Seine Eltern hatten ihn von zuhause rausgeschmissen, nachdem er sich vor ihnen geoutet hatte. Dabei brauchte er selbst unterstützung und jemandem zum reden. Er musste sich erstmal über alles klar werden und hatte deswegen beschlossen, sich eine eigene Wohnung weit weg zu besorgen. Jetzt war er hier gelandet, an diesem trostlosen Ort und versuchte krampfhaft, einen Job zu finden. Das jedoch erwies sich etwas schwieriger als gedacht. Blaine hatte zwar einen guten Abschluss gemacht, jedoch lagen seine Talente eher im Singen und Schauspielern.

Er hatte einfach zu viel im Kopf und zu wenig Geld für seine momentane Wohnung. Nicht mehr lange und die nächste Miete wäre fällig. Blaine wusste nicht, wie er das alles noch bewältigen sollte. Gerade vor einer Stunde hatte er wieder eine Absage bei einem Bewerbungsgespräch bekommen und nun wanderte er ziellos durch den kleinen Ort. Das war die siebente Absage in einer Woche, neuer Rekord.

Bei dem Anblick seiner Füße fiel Blaine auf, dass ihm der Boden, worauf er lief ziemlich bekannt vorkam. Die gleichmäßig gepflasterten Steine, die ein schönes Muster bildeten -er war in der Einkaufsstraße, welche direkt auf den großen Marktplatz führte. Blaine liebte diese Straße, die kurz vor seinem Umzug frisch erneuert wurde. Er war öfters hier gewesen, doch seit sein Geld so knapp wurde, besuchte er sie immer seltener.

Kaum zu fassen, dass er nun so arm war, wobei seine Eltern doch eine der reichsten Familien Ohios waren. Darüber konnte Blaine nur den Kopf schütteln. Er wollte die Gedanken an seine Eltern endlich loswerden, auch, wenn es wehtun würde.

Lautes Gerede riss Blaine aus seinen Gedanken und zwang ihn dazu, aufzusehen. Vor ihm erstreckte sich das große Café 'Icicle'. Seit er die Kleinstadt kannte, war das Café immer ein Ort der Entspannung für ihn, jedoch verband er damit auch schlechte Erinnerungen.

Er konnte durch die riesigen Fensterscheiben die vielen Gäste erkennen, die sich trotz des schlechten Wetters im Café tummelten. Ohne nachzudenken ging Blaine geradewegs durch die noble Tür ins Innere.

Etwas überrumpelt sah Blaine sich um. Es schien richtig voll zu sein, denn er erkannte keinen freien Tisch mehr. Durch die vielen Menschen war es auch ziemlich laut und aus jeder Ecke drang Gelächter, Gespräche und Geläster. Blaine ignorierte die Leute, die gerade anfingen, über seine alte Kleidung herzuziehen und ging geradewegs auf die Theke zu und setzte sich auf einen schönen samtig roten Barhocker.

Im Augenwinkel konnte er den Kellner sehen, der zeimlich überfordert von Tisch zu Tisch rannte, um Bestellungen aufzunehmen. Blaine wunderte es, dass keiner an der Theke saß.

"Was darf es denn sein?", fragte ihn plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme. Blaine erblickte einen jungen Mann vor sich. Er hatte ein weißes Hemd mit einer kurzen schwarzen Weste drüber und einer schwarzen Bowtie an. Dazu eine weiße Hose und eine typische schwarze Kellnerschürtze.

"Ähm... einen Latte Machiato, bitte.", sagte Blaine und beobachtete den Barkeeper.

Er hatte perfekt gestylte Haare und wunderschöne blaue Augen, oder waren sie grün? Egal, auf jeden Fall war er ziemlich groß und sehr schlank.

Schnell betätigte er ein paar Knöpfe des Kaffeeautomates und in windeseile stand er auch schon wieder vor Blaine.

"Hier ist dein Latte Machiato."

Mit einem Nicken bedankte sich Blaine und starrte auf sein Getränk. Dafür, dass das Café so nobel aussah, war der Milchkaffee billig und schmeckte trotzdem gut.

"Du siehst traurig aus."

Ein wenig erschrocken blickte Blaine auf und sah wieder in diese bezaubernden Augen.

"Ich... naja, hab in letzter Zeit nicht so viel Glück in meinem Leben.", sagte er schlicht.

"Hört sich wirklich nicht gut an. Ich bin übrigens Kurt.", Kurt lächelte und streckte Blaine seine Hand aus, welche dieser gleich ergriff.

"Blaine."

"Okay, Blaine. Möchtest du vielleicht darüber reden?", bat Kurt freundlich an. Blaine überlegte noch kurz. Was soll's, dachte er sich.

"Ich bin vor ein paar Monaten hergezogen und habe nun kein Geld mehr.", erklärte er. "Ich suche Arbeit und hab schon überall gefragt, bekomme aber immer nur Absagen und jetzt... bin ich pleite."

"Wow, du hast überall gefragt?", Kurt nahm eine Flasche und füllte ein paar Gläser auf Bestellung der Gäste.

"Ja, wirklich überall. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll."

"Hast du schonmal an's Kellnern gedacht? Ich meine, dich hier beworben?"

"Sicher. Das Café war meine erste Wahl, doch es gab wohl noch einen Mitbewerber und der hat dann den Job bekommen.", frustriert über diesen Gedanken nippte Blaine an seinem Latte. Er hatte sich damals so auf das 'Icicle' gefreut und sich seine Zukunft ausgemalt, doch dann kam dieser andere Bewerber und war so viel besser als er. Das hatte ihm alles zerstört.

"Wann hast du es denn versucht?", wollte Kurt wissen und polierte nun einige Weingläser.

"Vor genau fünf Monaten. Ich war wirklich scharf auf diesen Job.", gab Blaine zu und seufzte.

"Vielleicht solltest du es einfach nchmal versuchen.", schlug Kurt vor und Blaine sah auf.

Kurt lächelte ihn an und deutete mit einem Nicken zur Tür. Blaine's Kopf wanderte in die gezeigte Richtung und erkannte ein fetten 'Aushilfe gesucht!' Schild an der Eingangstür. Mit großen Augen betrachtete er es und sah dann wieder zu Kurt.

"Das-"

"hängt da schon eine ganze Woche.", beendete Kurt den Satz und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Du solltest dich wirklich bewerben. Ich bin sicher du hast eine reelle Chance auf den Job."

"Wirklich?"

"Wirklich.", bestätigte Kurt und sah sehr zufrieden aus.

"I-ich werde gleich heute Abend anfangen, die Bewerbung zu schreiben und morgen persönlich her bringen."

"Mach das. Ich freue mich auf dich als neuen Kollegen, Blaine."

Blaine nickte hastig und aufgeregt, dann gab er Kurt rasch das Geld für den Latte und rannte schon fast nach draußen.

Mittlerweile war es schon fast dunkel und die Laternen der Straße leuchteten. Blaine machte sich sofort auf den Weg nach Hause und überarbeitete seine Bewerbung, um die beste zu schreiben, die er je geschrieben hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass er keinesfalls kampflos aufgeben würde.


End file.
